puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Salmon
Salmon washed on to the shores of Midnight's after a long time of identity crisis. He moved under many other aliases, since first washing on to the shore's of on the Azure Ocean before becoming the now Semi-Famous Salmon. He was soon recruited for the Ranks of Eccezionale, where he found his home and his family in the warm embrace of The Last Saskatchewan Pirates, under Marmid, He worked up the ranks and became good friends with his fellow crew and flag mates, including LadyNautical, Hugi, Pete and Kanawinkie. After several month of preparation, they as a flag took hold of and called it our own. In that long and hard battle, Salmon lost her eye to a stray piece of wood as her ship sank. Salmon started her adventures in shop management and started a couple of stalls on Oyster Island, until one day she came into the possession of "I am Ironman" upon the shores of Oyster Island and "Cash and Parry" on the mainland of . With the introduction of shanghai points, Salmon soon earned enough to create her dream ship, "The Sea-Worthy Bathtub", which soon rained its terror upon the sailing ships of Midnight. On a cold and stormy winter's night Salmon became lost at sea, and was found washed up on a strange new island, and a strange new ocean... As Salmon awoke ashore in Cobalt, he was taken aback by his lack of wealth, items and the strange way people looked at him, as if he was no-one. He soon gathered his strength and founded The Smuggler's Guild under The Completely Different Flag, with his fellow crew mates, MissRedTears, Smiler, Seasnake, Pufferdog and Darkviper, and other pirates lost at sea on that cold and stormy winters night. After a brief Retirement from the life as a pirate, during 2007, Salmon returned to the oceans, and has been greatfully welcomed into the ranks of the Ramen Noodles, Currently a member of The Black Sheep = Achievements = * Currently an officer in the crew Ramen Noodles * Previous captain of the crew The Smuggler's Guild * Previous queen of the flag Completely Different * Salmon is a "Honorary Noodle" Contributions * Salmon was a Shanty Jockey for Shanty Raid-io on the Midnight and Cobalt oceans. Her? show Jammin' with Salmon could be heard now and again echoing across the oceans, although Her? show expanded and soon became known as''Salmon's House of Jockies'' which could be heard on Mondays at 2pm Pirate Time. * Salmon has also had adventures in Avatar Creation and is a regular participant within the Art contests with The Mariner's Muse, and has won prizes for such, most notably his 3D entry into the Draw the Ringers Contest. He also received Fifth place in the Pirates of the Caribbean Spoof Video Competition, for his Video in collaboration with DarkViper and 4th place in the Glaucus/Oceanus Rookie Card Art contest, which won him a Black Diving Helmet * Salmon was part of the UK Meetup 2006 Committee and 2007 Committee. * Salmon is the proud owner of a Demeter Doll, which was won from the "Demeter wants a Pony" ARRRt contest. * Salmon was the creator and starter of the "Because Everyone Wants To Be A Pirate..." avatar fad on the forums. * Salmon was the creator of two of the Default Avatars for the Forums, titled, Yohoho! and Piggy Wiggy * Salmon is also notable for being one of the openly male, female characters * Salmon uses the forum alias of StoneKrush = Avatars = Image:Avatar-Raquaetta-Salmon.jpg|Drawn by Raquaetta. Image:Avatar-Elaryin-Salmon.jpg|Drawn by Elaryin. Image:Avatar-Silverlas-Salmon.jpg|Drawn by Silverlas (Dian). Image:Avatar-Djding-Salmon.jpg|Drawn by Djding Image:Avatar-Empanado-salmon2iz6.png|Drawn by Empanado Image:Avatar-Pufferdog-StoneKrush.png|Drawn by Pufferdog Image:Avatar-Angella-StoneKrush.jpg|Drawn by Natasha Image:Avatar-Flibb-Salmon.jpg|Drawn by Flib Image:Avatar-Tolak-Salmon.png|Drawn by Tolak = External Links = *Fan Art Gallery *Shanty Raidio *Salmon's Shanty Playlist *Salmon's Bizarre Avatar Bazaar Category:Shanty Raid-io Jockeys Category:Avatar_artists